Pets produce stool, and defecation may occur in any number of places, both outdoors as well as in litter boxes. Cleaning up pet feces is often unpleasant, and although many products are marketed to make this task as pleasant as possible, the products fail to address the underlying problem of stool production, volume of stool produced, and unpleasant odors associated with excreta. It would be desirable to develop compositions and methods to reduce stool produced by an animal, either by weight or volume, and to reduce excreta-associated odors.